Stop It
by Toramaru
Summary: Jack x 10 drabble. No plot really, just good ol' fashioned Jack romance.


So... I was bored in class and this is what happened.

Jack x Ten drabble. No plot, well, not really. Boredom at it's peak.

Reviewer's get much love!

* * *

"Jack, stop it."

"I'm only saying hello."

"People have gotten pregnant from you 'just saying hello.'"

"Have not... I think."

The Doctor sighed and rolled his eyes as he dragged Jack along, shouldn't be this difficult, yet Jack was making it far more difficult than it needed to be. The Doctor tugged impatiently on Jack's hand leading him into a deserted alley.

"Kinky?"

"Not now Jack."

"TARDIS?"

"Yes. No! Oh, dammit, I don't know. Hold on."

The Doctor peered around the corner muttering under his breath about horny captains. Jack raised an eyebrow but held his tongue; there'd be enough use for it later. As the Doctor surveyed the scene before him, Jack also observed the landscape. The Doctors pinstripe clad bum caught the captain's eye and Jack had no will to remove his open stare. The Doctor turned abruptly and Jack struggled to keep the feeling of disappointment show off of his face.

"Stay here. I'll be right back."

The Doctor darted around the corner before Jack could complain. Sighing slightly, Jack waited loyally, staring up at the sky. A little while later, the Doctor span back into the alley only slightly out of breath and grabbed Jack's hand. Smiling, Jack obediently trotted after the other only casting a glance back once as the factory exploded and laughed along with the Doctor's childish glee at saving the world again.  
Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor quickly flicked a few switches and took the pair safely into the vortex. Smiling up at his ship, the Doctor missed the look of hunger that flickered on Jack's face. Slowly, as though he were stalking a startled deer, Jack closed the gap between them. The Doctor shivered as he felt the heat radiate off of Jack's body. Arms encircled him and pulled him back into the warm chest. The Doctor relaxed into the warmth and smiled tiredly, hands still resting on the console. He felt Jack press soft kisses to the top of his head and let his eyes drift closed in happiness. Jack noticed the Doctor relax in his arms and chuckled gently to himself. Slowly, he began to trail kisses down to the Doctor's ear before licking the shell of his ear. The Doctor tensed in his arms, scaring Jack that he had messed up. A throaty moan erased his fears as the Doctor shifted in his arms, leaning heavily against him and rolling his head to the side. Happy at the obvious invitation, Jack descended quickly on the offered flesh, licking the ear and nibbling it gently before going lower to press kisses along the Doctor's jaw and neck. Little moans and whimpers were flowing quickly now, egging Jack on. A cool hand grabbed his and started tracing the contours. Grinning against the Doctor's neck, Jack bit down harshly drawing a startled yelp from the writhing man before soothing the abused skin. Confidant the Doctor wasn't going to run away, Jack loosened his hug and placed his hands on the Doctor's hips. The cool hands disappeared from his skin to tangle in his hair and massage small circles. Jack moaned against the Doctor's skin and pressed closer to him, trying to eliminate any space. His hands pressed down on the Doctor's hips and rubbed heavily making the Doctor throw his head back and practically scream in pleasure. Pressing his hips back lewdly into Jack's, the Doctor let his head roll forward and braced him-self against the console. Panting, eyes open but unfocused, the Doctor struggled to speak.

"J...Jack. Please."

Bending over the smaller, Jack kissed the back of the Doctors neck before biting savagely, leaving a mark. The Doctors back arched against him and groaned deep in his throat.

"E...Enough Jack, please... just..."

The Doctor trailed off, thoughts interrupted as Jack reached around his lithe body to grab the sizable erection straining against the confines of his trousers. Swiftly undoing the pants, Jack's expertly pulled them down leaving the Doctors lower half naked as he struggled to stay standing. Looking behind him with lust filled eyes, mouth slightly open as he panted, the Doctor struggled to connect his thoughts.

"Captain..."

That one word was all Jack needed to stick two fingers in the Doctor's mouth as he slowly stroked the Doctor. Happy when his fingers were well coated with saliva, Jack pulled them out of the Doctor's mouth, smirking at the Doctor's whimper at their loss. Kissing down the Doctors back to distract him, Jack pressed a finger past the tight ring of muscle that was the Doctor's entrance. There was a slight twitch as the Doctor adjusted to the unfamiliar feeling but Jack quickly began to suckle on the back of his neck to distract him. Slipping a second finger in, Jack allowed the Doctor a brief moment to adjust before he was scissoring his fingers, stretching the Doctor. The Doctor bit his lips in discomfort but the soothing words whispered by Jack and the soft kisses helped him relax. Searching inside the Doctor for the spot that would make him forget all pain, Jack brushed the bundle of nerves. The Doctor cried out in ecstasy, pushing back eagerly. Jack pushed the third finger in and when all he got was a mild wince, he pulled them out and turned the Doctor's head around. Kissing him soundly on the lips, Jack pulled out his aching member and squeezed out a liberal amount of lube from the tube he always kept on hand. Kissing him again, Jack slowly pushed into the Doctor pausing when he was fully inside. The Doctor panted and shifted his hips, adjusting to the size before nodding and tightening his grip on the console. Biting the Doctor's neck, Jack slowly pulled out before ramming back in. The Doctor grunted as he was pushed forward with the force and pushed his own hips back. A rhythm soon formed as Jack continued to thrust into the Doctor eliciting moans and gasps. Quite by accident, Jack rammed into the bundle of nerves causing the Doctors eyes to open comically wide and swearing in what could only be Gallifreyan. Continuing to hit that spot, Jack drove the Doctor mad with need as he pushed back hungrily against the driving thrusts. Wrapping a hand around the Doctor's now painful erection, Jack pumped in time to his thrusts. Soon, the Doctor was cumming, head thrown back and a low, throaty moan slipping out of him. It only took a few more thrusts before Jack too came inside the Doctor, that feeling alone making the Doctor moan again.

Spent the two slid to the floor, Jack slipping out of the Doctor before wrapping him up in his arms. He Doctor nuzzled into the heat, relaxing in the scent that was uniquely Jack. Lips found his and long, lazy kisses were shared between the two as they lay on the floor. Content to bask in the afterglow for a while, the Doctor traced light patterns on Jack's chest. Jack ran his hand through the messy brown spikes, savouring their softness. Eventually, the need for a shower drove the two up. Helping the Doctor up, Jack ran a thumb under the Doctor's eye and kissed him chastely on the lips. Pulling back Jack looked worryingly at the Doctor.

"Doc... I love you."

He tensed, waiting for the inevitable refusal.

"I know... And Jack..."

Jack looked up hopefully to see the Doctor blushing cutely, looking everywhere but him before finally making eye contact.

"I... Love you too. Please, please don't leave me?"

Jack swept the Doctor into a tight embrace, breathing in the scent that was so uniquely Doctor.

"I won't. I won't ever leave you."

Smiling like giddy schoolchildren, the pair turned and wandered, hands clasped together, in search of a bathroom.


End file.
